


Disaster Zone

by Walker_August



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: August Walker x reader with an attempt to cook for your boyfriend





	Disaster Zone

“Is something burning?” are the first words out of August’s mouth when you open the door of your apartment to him. It’s date night, something that seems to happen rarely at the moment with him travelling for work. Your brain doesn’t process his words straight away, as he stands in front of you looking ridiculously good in jeans and a t-shirt, a bottle of wine in one hand. He quirks an eyebrow at you as he walks through the door, prompting you to respond.

“No. Nope. Everything’s fine” you lie through your teeth, very very aware of the burning smell coming from your kitchen “make yourself comfortable, I’ll be back in two minutes” you say while indicating for him to sit down, sounding only slightly frantic. You rush back out of the room while calling out “Do you want to open the wine now?”, unaware that August has followed you there.

“Holy shit. Are you cooking?” his voice makes you jump while he stands and gawps at the bomb site that is your kitchen. He sounds incredulous, and you turn around to face him with an offended look on your face. “Sorry, I just really wasn’t expecting this” he grabs two glasses from the shelf, opening and pouring the wine as he speaks, still sounding slightly stunned “I distinctly remember you telling me you hated cooking and that you expected me to be your personal chef from now on.” He has a point, you did say that. He hands you a glass, then leans back against the counter and takes a sip of his “What happened to take-out and a movie?”

You sigh, placing down your wine and turning off the oven. “Maybe I wanted to impress my boyfriend with a nice, romantic dinner” you mutter, opening the oven to see the severely blackened vegetables you were trying to roast. “My boyfriend, might I add, who didn’t even greet me with a kiss” you huff, feigning upset. He knows you’re only teasing but still immediately moves towards you and wraps his arms around you, pulling you to him. He leans down and presses his lips to yours, hands sliding down your back and coming to rest on the small of it.

“I’m sorry” his voice is soft when he breaks the kiss, still holding you as close as possible “but you took me by surprise”.

“Well, my plan at least half worked” you laugh, turning back to the food when he lets go. “Is any of this salvageable?” you indicate towards the food on the stove-top and he comes to stand behind you, resting his hands on your hips as he observes the carnage. You’re embarrassed, glad he can’t see your face turning red. August cooks for you all the time, he always serves you beautifully presented meals and the kitchen never seems to be such a disaster when he does it. Frankly, it’s rude of him to constantly be so perfect.

“What exactly is it supposed to be?” he jokes, and you turn around to swat at him playfully.

“Fine. Go get the take-out menus” you decide, following him out of the kitchen as you take a big gulp of your wine. “I give up. But I want it noted that I tried. I want girlfriend points for my good intentions” he takes a seat of the sofa and you place down your wine and move to sit besides him, but he pulls you down on to his lap, then leans forward and plants a kiss on your cheek.

“You know you don’t need to try and impress me, right? You impress me just by being you” he strokes your cheek with his thumb before tracing it over your lips “And if girlfriend points were a thing, which they are definitely not, you’d already have all of them. The fact that you’d even try and cook for me warms my heart, but it’s really not necessary.” you smile at him and he circles his arms around your waist. You’re just about to lean in a kiss him again when he adds “And probably not safe”

“Hey! I was enjoying that moment up until then” you giggle, turning away so he can’t try and steal a kiss from you. You grab the menus and it doesn’t take you long to decide on what you both want. You call up to order and pay while his lips slowly trace from your ear down to your shoulder and back, still hugging you close to him.

“It’ll be here in 20” you tell him, after hanging up the phone. “I guess I should go clear up that disaster zone that is my kitchen.” You’re about to get up when he pulls your face to his, the kiss turns very quickly from innocent to passionate while his hands roam just under the hem of your blouse.

“I have a better suggestion” he whispers, smiling slyly. Suddenly you’re very glad for your less than impressive cooking skills.


End file.
